Harriet Rose Potter and the secret of life
by Ginny-Potter1981
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was really Harriet Potter and she was raised along side Sirius' daughter by Sirius and his wife Misty. Join Harriet, Aurora, and Ginny on whole new adventures as they make new friends and find love in unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story has been teasing my mind for a few days now and I find myself unable to sleep until I start putting it on paper. Misty and Aurora Black belong to me.**_

 _ **I do not own Harry Potter but the plot line and characters you do not recognize belong to me.**_

 _ **Prologue:**_

Sirius Black stood looking at the remains of his best friend's house. He knew then that Peter had betrayed them. Sirius wanted to make Peter pay but he knew that Misty and Aurora needed him. With tears running down his face he walked into the house and found his best friend James dead on the floor. Upon hearing a noise that sounded like crying he slowly and cautiously made his way upstairs his wand out in front of him. More tears falling from his eyes when he saw the body of Lily but he was shocked to find out that Harriet was still alive.

With a whoop of joy, he picked the crying Harriet up and cuddled her close to her uncle Paddy. Knowing he must get Harriet to safety, Sirius Black quickly gathered what Harriet would need and then disapperated from the destroyed Potter house. Upon arriving home, he called for Misty so she could put Harriet to bed so they could talk. About half an hour later Harriet was fed and tucked into bed next to her god-sister Aurora.

"Sirius what happened?" Misty asked concerned as she noticed the tears still falling down her husband's face.

"James and Lily have been betrayed by Peter, they are dead. Poor Harriet was alone in the house and crying for her Mummy. I couldn't just leave her there." Sirius said more tears falling as he cried out the loss of the man and woman who were as close as siblings to him.

"We need to leave England until Harriet is ready to go to Hogwarts then. I do not feel she will be safe anywhere in England." Misty said while holding her husband and letting him cry out his pain.

"Where should we take the children Misty?" Sirius asked tears still falling down his face.

"Let's take them to my family home in Buenos Aires, no one will think to look for us there. After all, no one knows you married me and that we have Aurora." Misty said thinking of the home she grew up in.

"That is a good idea we can even put it under Fidelus Charm for extra safety." Sirius replied before standing up and wiping away his tears ready to take his family to a place of safety. At that moment he made a silent promise to James and Lily that he would make sure he treated their beloved daughter Harriet like she was his own.

 **Meanwhile at Number 4 Privet Drive.**

Minerva McGonagall was watching the family that lived in the house and thought how horrible they were she had spent all day in her animagus form keeping an eye on the family. She knew Dumbledore would be arriving to deliver Harriet to her aunt's house and hoped to persuade him that it was a bad idea. Not long later a slight pop of apperation was heard and Albus Dumbledore appeared on the street before he took out an object of his own design and started clicking it. Each click removed a light from the street plunging the street into darkness. Once Dumbledore was done turning out the lights he started walking towards the house that Minerva had been watching all day.

"Are the rumors true Albus?" Minerva asked him a quaver in her voice like she was trying to fight back tears.

"I am afraid so Minerva the good and the bad." Dumbledore responded to her inquiry.

"And the girl?" Minerva's voice again broke thinking of two of her favorite pupils and their beautiful daughter.

"Hagrid is bringing her." Dumbledore again responded though he was now distracted by unsticking two lemon drops from the tin he had removed from his cloak.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" Minerva asked shocked that he would trust the half giant with an important task.

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Dumbledore replied popping a lemon drop in his mouth and offering one to his colleague.

Any reply Minerva was going to make was halted when Hagrid arrived out of breath and distressed.

"Harriet was not at the house when I arrived Professor I do not know where she is." Hagrid said a look of distress on his face.

"What do you mean she was not there?" Dumbledore demanded turning to look at Hagrid with an alarmed look on his face.

"I arrived at the house just as you instructed and I could find no trace of Harriet it was like she just disappeared." Hagrid responded sadly feeling like he had let the headmaster down.

"I must go check immediately something bad could have happened to Harriet and she is the girl-who-lived and is very important to our world we must find her as soon as possible." Dumbledore said alarmed and he rushed down the street and returning the lights to normal just before he disapperated to Godric's Hallow the last known location of Harriet Potter.

 _ **Back at the Black Family home.**_

While the children were sleeping Sirius, Misty and the house elves were packing everything they would need to take with them to Buenos Aires and making sure it was ready for them to leave first thing in the morning. Misty being a muggle born knew all about muggle transportation and felt it would be safer to travel like muggles then to travel internationally by magical means which would be easier to trace. By the time Aurora and Harriet woke up a few hours later everything was ready and they were bundled into the muggle taxi and on their way to the airport to catch their flight to their new home.

Sirius was carrying Harriet while Misty carried Aurora, the family took one last look at their home knowing it would be the last time they saw it until the girls were ready to start at Hogwarts.

 _ **Godric's Hallow**_

Dumbledore arrived in Godric's Hollow to investigate what happened to Harriet Potter. He knew she was the chosen one and was important to the magical world because of the Prophecy that was given just before her birth. He now knew it was Harriet who was meant to be the chosen one and not Natalie Longbottom. Until Harriet was targeted he felt it would be Natalie who was the chosen one but had both families go into hiding at the urging of Severus Snape who felt that Harriet was the target more than Natalie.

Upon searching the Potter house Dumbledore discovered that magic had been performed at the house since Voldemort had been there and he detected that Sirius had been there and it seems had taken Harriet away. This alarmed Dumbledore as he knew if Sirius had Harriet she would be out of his reach and he would not be able to control her future. Hoping to talk to Sirius he apperated to his home only to find that Sirius had taken Harriet and left. Figuring it would be easy to track Sirius as he was a pureblood and would most likely travel by magic he left to round up those he could trust to help him find Sirius and Harriet.

Dumbledore gathered Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape and Sprout to help him search for Harriet by magical means. They spent weeks searching for Sirius and Harriet to no avail. During those weeks Peter Pettigrew was captured during a raid on Longbottom Manor and was questioned about his involvement with death eaters. It was found out that he was the Potter's secret keeper and not Sirius and he had sold them to Voldemort. Frank and Alice Longbottom fought and killed Bellatrix, Rudolphus and Rebastian Lestrange and captured Peter Pettigrew and Bartimius Crouch Jr.

The years passed and nothing was heard from Harriet Potter. What would have been her first year came and went with no sign of her. Dumbledore had given up hope of finding Harriet Potter when his office door burst open and Minerva came in waving two Hogwarts letters excitedly.

"Harriet Potter and a girl named Aurora Black will be starting school in September. It would seem Harriet and Sirius are back in England. I didn't even know that Sirius had a child but it would seem he does." Minerva told Dumbledore very excited.

"That is good news Minerva we will have to see what house they end up in. It seems this next year will be very exciting." Dumbledore said making plans on how to get his hands on Harriet Potter and hopefully getting her away from Sirius' influence.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy the new one as well inspiration hit and I have been working on this for hours. This will not be a Harry/Ginny story sorry for those who like that paring (I do as well but I am not good at slash fics.) This will most likely be a Bill/Harry fic. And Charlie/OC (Aurora) not sure who Ginny will end up with yet. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 1 Hogwarts Express and new friends.**_

September 1, 1992.

Harriet and Aurora were speaking quickly to each other in Spanish as they took turns pointing out things that they had not seen before as they entered King's Cross Station to catch a train for their first year at Hogwarts. Aurora grinned thinking of how Harriet had refused to go to Hogwarts without her even for a year. The god-sisters were as close as real sisters and both would miss their brothers while they were away but were excited to be starting their magical education. So they spent an extra year living in Buenos Aires and Rio De Janeiro, having grown up together they enjoyed what time they could in both places. Both young women spoke Spanish, Portuguese and English, though the English they spoke was accented showing they did not grow up in England.

About ten minutes before time to board the train Harriet and Aurora kissed their brothers Orion and Jamie good bye and told them they would see them for the Christmas Holidays. Both girls would miss the two rascals and their antics. Aurora hugged Sirius while Harriet hugged Misty both promising to write before changing places and hugging the parent they had not hugged yet.

"Dad what if one or both of us end up in Slytherin? Will you still love us?" Aurora asked her father, she was very scared she would end up in Slytherin and disappoint her father.

"Then Slytherin will get a great young witch and I will always love you Pumpkin. Harriet too. Just remember only you can choose what kind of person you are." Sirius said hugging his girls one more time before dragging their trunks on the train. He hid the tears in his eyes as he saw how grown up his girls were. He remembered only yesterday when they were only babies and he wished he did not have to let them go so soon.

Harriet and Aurora tears falling down their face hugged their parents and brothers one more time then got on the train and found themselves an empty compartment. A few minutes later they were joined by a pretty red haired girl who asked if they would share the compartment as she had been run off by her brothers. She was welcomed to join the two girls who would become her best friends.

"I'm Ginny Weasley by the way and I want to thank you for letting me join you. My brothers never want me around so I am hoping I can make a few friends of my own this year." Ginny introduced herself to the other two girls shyly.

"I am Aurora Black and this is my god-sister Harriet Potter and you are welcome. We are new to England and are excited to be able to make a new friend." Aurora answered a slight accent marring her speech. She held out her hand for Ginny to shake as did Harriet.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as Aurora said I am Harriet and we are glad to meet you. It will be nice to make our first friend here in England." Harriet responded as well and the three girls soon started playing a game called twenty questions that Aurora and Harriet knew to get to know each other.

All three girls were every happy to have made friends, when twenty questions were up Ginny started to teach Harriet and Aurora exploding snap. Their game was interrupted when a girl opened their compartment, mistaking it for her own. Feeling embarrassed she soon introduced herself.

"Hello I am Natalie Longbottom and I am so sorry to disturb you I thought this was my compartment." Natalie said embarrassed that she got the wrong compartment.

"It is ok why don't you come in for a few minutes so we can introduce ourselves." Harriet replied seeing Natalie was embarrassed and wanting to put her at ease.

"Alright if I will not be intruding." Natalie agreed seeing this as an opportunity to make a few more friends.

"I am Harriet, and this is Aurora we just moved to England and are happy to meet you. Ginny here is our first friend, if you want you can be our second." Harriet said her accented English giving her away as she spoke.

"It is nice to meet you all. I am a 2nd year Hufflepuff if you need anything and I can help just let me know." Natalie laughed and shook hands meeting all three girls in the compartment.

Natalie was soon drawn into the game of exploding snap and was asked many questions about the teachers and classes at Hogwarts. All four girls were laughing and having a good time when the compartment door opened again and a girl with platinum hair and violet eyes peaked in. Seeing them having a good time she decided she wanted to try to maybe make friends with these girls.

"Hello everyone I am Cassiopeia Malfoy my brother started at Hogwarts last year but he doesn't have much time for me and I have been going around trying to make friends but I say the name Malfoy and no one wants to be friends." Cassiopeia said sadly tears in her eyes. She did not seem as stuck up as her brother and Ginny and Natalie felt bad for her.

"Well Cassiopeia we would be happy to be your friends, I am Aurora Black I think we are cousins, this is Harriet Potter, with us are Ginny Weasley and Natalie Longbottom. It is nice to meet you. Why don't you and Natalie bring your trunks down here and we can change before getting back to exploding snap." Aurora encouraged the sad girl hoping that making a few friends would get her to smile.

A few minutes later Natalie and Cassiopeia had their trunks in the compartment and all the girls changed into their Hogwarts uniforms before the discussion again turned towards Hogwarts.

"So Cassi? Do you like that nick name? What house do you think you will end up in?" Harriet asked kindly.

"Cassi? I like it actually and have to be in Slytherin my family have all been in Slytherin except for my cousin Sirius Black and my parents would be upset if I was not a Slytherin though I suppose Ravenclaw would not be bad as I enjoy learning everything I can." Cassiopeia said a wistful look on her face as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Your right Cassi my dad Sirius was a Gryffindor don't you worry though whatever house you are in your parents should be proud of you they will be getting a great young witch. My father told me even if I end up in Slytherin he will still love me I am sure your parents feel the same." Aurora said trying to reassure her new friend that what ever house she was in it would be alright.

"And no matter what house you are in we will still be friends, isn't that right Ginny, Nat?" Harriet asked them, smiling at Cassi.

"Of course Cassi. I am a Hufflepuff a year ahead of you and I still want to be your friend." Natalie assured her.

"My family have all been Gryffindor for centuries and I know my father would not care what house I am in my mother might be mad if I was in any other house but if you can keep a secret I agree with you Cassi. I want to be a Ravenclaw. I like to learn as well. No matter what house we can still be friends. Why don't we all meet up in the library in the evenings and do our homework together." Ginny suggested smiling at the other girls.

Everyone thought that it sounded like a great idea.

 _ **That evening: Sorting Ceremony.**_

"When I call your name you will come up and put this hat on and be sorted into your houses." Professor McGonagall said as she unrolled a sheet of parchment.

Professor McGonagall called several names before she came to Black, Aurora.

Aurora walked up to the stool and put the sorting hat on her head. She was startled at first when she heard a voice in her head. Then was relieved when the hat called out RAVENCLAW.

Aurora made her way to the cheering table and sat down waiting to see which of her friends would join her. She heard Harriets name called and all the whispers about Harriet as Harriet walked to the stool and put the hat on her head. After a couple minutes she was relieved to hear the hat call RAVENCLAW for Harriet as well and she cheered louder than anyone else as her "sister" joined her in Ravenclaw.

Both Harriet and Aurora were listening for Cassi's name to be called and hoping she would join them in Ravenclaw like she wanted. Soon they heard Cassiopeia Malfoy called and a scared Cassi made her way to the stool. The hat seemed to take as much time deciding where to put Cassi as it did Harriet, but both Harriet and Aurora clapped and let out whistles when they heard the hat call Ravenclaw for their friend. Only one more friend to go and their interest in the sorting would be done. Finally, after what felt like forever they heard Ginny's name called.

The sorting hat had hardly touched Ginny's head when it seemed to change its mind what house to put her in. It deliberated for a minute then called out RAVENCLAW. And Ginny joined her friends at the Ravenclaw table their group was complete. All four girls very happy with where they were sorted. They did not see the frown on the headmasters face when Harriet and Aurora were placed in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. They were too busy enjoying their meal.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Well if your reading this then you have read the prologue and chapter 1 and are still here. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 2. Settling in and letters home.**_

Harriet, Ginny, Aurora and Cassi woke up the next morning and headed down for breakfast. They were intercepted on the way down by Ginny's older brother Ron, who was intent on making Ginny feel bad about being in Ravenclaw.

"You are a disgrace Ginny you didn't get sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of us Weasleys. I can't believe you are my sister I hope mum punishes you for being sorted into Ravenclaw where next to Slytherin the most dark witches and wizards have come out of. Stay out of my way." Ron said making Ginny cry, he then hit her with his shoulder knocking her down and out of his way.

"Don't you listen to him Ginny you have nothing to be ashamed of Ravenclaw is a good house." Cassi assured her offering her a hand to stand up.

Cassi saw her brother Draco outside the Great Hall and wondered if he would be mean to her like Ron was to Ginny but was surprised when he hugged her and said while he was sad she had not joined him in Slytherin he was happy she was happy and had made friends. He told her if she needed anything to let him know. He also wanted to know if anyone was mean to her as he would be sure to put a stop to that quickly.

Cassi introduced her friends to her brother Draco. Draco nodded at them though he was a little surprised that a Weasley would befriend a Malfoy. Draco saw tears in Ginny's eyes and asked what the matter was. When Cassi explained their encounter with Ron, Draco looked furious. He could not understand how someone could not treasure their sister. Draco told them if Ron continued to bother them to let him know and he would put a stop to it.

Breakfast was a quiet affair as the girls were too hungry to talk and were nervous about what class they would have first. Soon Professor Flitwick came around with their time table and to welcome them to Ravenclaw house. He told them where they could find his office if they needed anything and to not hesitate to come to him with any problems.

 ** _Time table:_**

 ** _M,W,F_**

 ** _6:30 AM – 7:30 AM- Breakfast_**

 ** _8:00 AM – 10:00 AM- History of Magic with Hufflepuff House._**

 ** _10:30 AM – 1 PM – Potions with Gryffindor House._**

 ** _1:30 PM – 2:30 PM - Lunch_**

 ** _3:00 PM – 5:00 PM – Herbology with Slytherin House._**

 ** _5:30 PM – 6:30 PM – Dinner_**

 ** _7:00 PM- 9:00 PM – Study time._**

 ** _T, Th_**

 ** _6:30 AM – 7:30 AM- Breakfast_**

 ** _8:00 AM -10:00 AM – Charms with Slytherin House._**

 ** _10:30 AM – 1:00 PM – Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff House._**

 ** _1:30 PM – 2:30 PM - Lunch_**

 ** _3:00 PM – 5:00 PM – Transfiguration with Gryffindor House._**

 ** _5:30 PM – 6:30 PM – Dinner_**

 ** _7:00 PM- 9:00 PM – Study time._**

 ** _Sa_**

 ** _6:30 AM – 7:30 AM- Breakfast_**

 ** _8:00 AM – 11:00 AM – Flying Instruction with Hufflepuff House._**

 ** _1:30 PM – 2:30 PM – Lunch_**

 ** _5:30 PM – 6:30 PM – Dinner_**

 ** _7:00 PM- 9:00 PM – Study time._**

 _ **12:00 AM -2:00 AM – Astronomy with Slytherin House.** _

As they were finishing reading their time table an old owl carrying a red envelope crashed into Ginny's plate of food. Upon seeing the envelope Ginny turned pale and gingerly grabbed it knowing if she ignored it things would only get worse. Ginny tore the letter open with shaking hands.

 _ **GINNY WEASLEY,**_

 _ **HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISCUSSED. WEASLEY'S ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GRYFFINDORS, I WILL HAVE TO COME UP WITH THE APPROPRIATE PUNISHMENT FOR YOU BEING SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW. RONALD TELLS ME YOU HAVE BEEN SEEN HANGING OUT WITH A MALFOY. HOW COULD YOU DISHONOR YOUR FAMILY BY NOT ONLY BEING SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW BUT BEING FRIENDS WITH OUR GREATEST ENEMY. YOU WILL CEASE AT ONCE OR YOU WILL BE SEVERLY PUNISHED.**_

As the voice of her mother echoed through the great hall Ginny burst into tears and with every mean thing her mother said she cried harder. She hardly noticed when three sets of arms went around her. After it finishing with the yelling, the howler burst into flames.

"Don't you listen to that drivel Ginny you can be friends with whomever you choose and there is nothing wrong with Ravenclaw. Your mother is just mistaken and will eventually change her mind you will see." Harriet tried to assure her upset friend. Harriet could not believe that someone could treat their child that way.

Cassi had also received a letter from home. She smiled then tears sprang to her eyes as she read the words from home.

 _ **Dearest Cassiopeia,**_

 _ **Congratulations about joining Ravenclaw we hope you are happy in Ravenclaw and if you need anything be sure to let Draco know. He will do everything in his power to help you and if he cannot feel free to write home and your mother and I will do what we can for you. We heard you have made a few new friends I am glad you are not lonely. Keep yourself out of trouble and try to get good grades. All our love.**_

 _ **Mum and Dad.**_

Cassi showed her friends the letter and was happy that her family accepted the fact that she was a Ravenclaw. Harriet, Cassi, Ginny and Aurora stood up and headed to their first class which was History of Magic. While walking Ginny told them that the professor for History was a ghost and usually was boring and only talked about goblin rebellions. Hearing that made Aurora and Harriet frown they had been looking forward to learning more about wizarding history in England. They made a note to tell Sirius and Misty. If that was true as something would need to be done about it.

Upon arriving at history the four friends found seats together and pulled out their book as well as parchment to take notes. A few minutes later the classroom filled up with students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. And just like Ginny said a ghost teacher floated through the wall and started to drone boringly about goblin rebellions. Harriet and Aurora were glad they had been warned but were disappointed that Hogwarts did not just replace the ghost teacher with a teacher who could actually teach students. Harriet started to write a letter home to Sirius and Misty to let them know about their first day and what they had experienced so far. To hopefully keep her letter private, she wrote it in Spanish. When class was over Harriet was not done with her letter so she put it away to finish later.

Potions was their next class and all four girls were looking forward to the class until they met the professor who taught that class. Severs Snape was not happy that he had to put up with Potter's and Black's daughters and he was determined to make their time in his class miserable. He started out when reading roll, calling out Harriet Potter our new celebrity. Then proceeded to ask both Harriet and Aurora questions that were not even part of the first year curriculum.

"Tell me Black where would I find a Bezor?" Snape snarled viciously at her his smile becoming more sinister when she admitted that she did not know.

"Potter what is the difference between Monkshod and Wolfsbane?" Snape snapped to Harriet singling her out in class even though her hand was not up.

"Black what potion is boomslang skin a well-known ingredient of?" Snape bit out the next question viciously. Getting even more glee when again Aurora did not know the answer.

"Let's try one more Potter. What is a potion with Mandrake Root used for?" Snape again viciously bit out the question to Harriet who did not understand why a professor could be so mean to new students.

Upon Harriet and Aurora not being able to answer his questions he docked Ravenclaw 40 points. And made the comment clearly fame isn't everything. He did not even bother to answer his own questions and told them the instructions were on the board and to get to work. He then walked around sneering at the potions he saw and making scathing remarks. When he was unable to make scathing remarks about Aurora and Harriet's potion which was done correctly he promptly knocked their cauldron on the floor and told them since they would be unable to turn in their potion they would receive no marks for the class.

Later that night Harriet finished her letter to her parents and sent it out with a school owl. She made sure she returned to her common room before curfew. Harriet and Aurora again wondered what they had done to deserve the treatment they had received in potions.

When Sirius read the letter from Harriet he was furious and was determined to go to the ministry to see if something could be done about Severus Snape and Professor Binns.

Harriet's letter was as follows:

 ** _Queridos mamá y papá,_**

 ** _O primer día aquí en la escuela se clasifican en Ravenclaw y han hecho algunos nuevos amigos. Ginny Weasley, Malfoy Cassiopeia, Natalie Longbottom. Natalie es un año por delante y en Hufflepuff. Historia de la magia lo primero esta mañana y y el maestro es un fantasma. Sólo habla de las rebeliones de duendes. Espero que hay algo que se puede hacer sobre el profesor ya que estábamos muy emocionados de conocer la mágica historia de Inglaterra. Aurora y yo estábamos muy entusiasmados aprender pociones hasta que nos encontramos con el profesor. Nos odiaba y hacen nuestra vida miserable. Él incluso fue tan lejos en cuanto a destruir nuestras pociones así que él podría darnos una calificación reprobatoria. El nombre de profesores es Severus Snape. Por favor, ver qué se puede hacer acerca de esto así._**

 ** _Su amante hija,_**

 ** _Harriet._**

Cassi also wrote home to her father and mother about her first day of school and how bad some of the teachers were. She especially did not like Professors Snape and Binns. Her letter home was as follows:

 ** _Dear Father and Mother,_**

 ** _As you know I made some new friends on the train and we were all sorted into Ravenclaw. My friends are Ginny Weasley, Harriet Potter and Aurora Black. Everything was going ok until just before breakfast this morning. First Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother stopped us on the way to breakfast to torment his sister for being a Ravenclaw and he even went as far as to push her down. Then Mrs. Weasley sent a howler to Ginny about being a Ravenclaw and worse about being my friend. She upset Ginny very badly. It was hard to see my new friend cry._**

 ** _Our first class of the day was very disappointing we had all been looking forward to a History of Magic only to find out the teacher is a ghost and only teaches about goblin rebellions. How are we expected to take our end of year tests, OWLS and NEWTS if we are not taught what is on the tests. I want to be able to take my OWL and NEWT in History but I want to be taught what I will need to know to succeed._**

 ** _Our second class if you can believe it was even worse Professor Snape was horrible to Harriet and Aurora and they have never done anything to him before. They are not even from England so they cannot have had a run in with him outside of school. He asked them questions that were not even taught in first year and then sneered at them when they did not know the answer. He made a scathing remark about fame not being everything and when he could not insult their potion as they had done it correctly he purposely knocked their cauldron over and told them they would not receive any marks for the lesson as they had nothing to turn in. I do not understand how a professor can treat people that way. Anyhow it is getting close to bedtime and I want to send this letter by owl. Good night._**

 ** _Love always,_**

 ** _Cassiopeia (Cassi)_**

When Lucius received the letter from his daughter some of the things he learned in the letter were news to him. Professor Binns was a teacher when he was in school and though alive the guy was boring he could only imagine that he was worse as a ghost. Upon hearing about how Severus Snape was treating students he was determined that his daughter would not have to put up with that any longer. First thing the next morning he made his way to the ministry. He ran into Sirius at the same place he was going. The Ministers office, apparently something had to be done.

When two prominent pureblood parents came to Minister Fudge demanding that something be done about the poor teaching methods of Severus Snape and the ghost teacher that taught nothing useful for exams in History of Magic, Fudge knew he had to act. While he did not want Dumbledore mad at him he wanted Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy mad even less. The teachers at Hogwarts were going to be tested in their subjects and on their teaching methods, there would be surprise inspections in all classes and anyone found wanting, would be fired and a new teacher hired in their place. This time the teacher or teachers would be chosen by the ministry.

 ** _*The English translation of Harriet's letter. *_**

 ** _I used an English to Spanish translater for the letter so I hope it translated correctly on the Spanish side._**

 ** _Dear Mom and Dad,_**

 ** _Our first day here at school we were sorted into Ravenclaw and have made some new friends. Ginny Weasley, Cassiopeia Malfoy, and Natalie Longbottom. Natalie is a year ahead and in Hufflepuff._**

 ** _We had History of magic first thing this morning and the teacher is a ghost. Who only speaks of the rebellions of goblins. I hope that something can be done about the professor since we were very excited to know the magical history of England._**

 ** _Aurora and I were also very excited to learn potions until we meet the professor. He hated us and tried to make our class miserable. He even went so far as to destroy our potion so he could give us a failing grade. The teachers name is Severus Snape. Please see what can be done about this as well._**

 ** _Your loving daughter,_**

 ** _Harriet._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Well yet another chapter for HRP and the secret of life. It is too much of a head ache for me to translate all the letters that Harriet and Aurora write so just know if it states they are not in English then I have translated them to English for my readers. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 3: Gilderoy Lockheart meets his match and Ron gets detention.**_

Harriet, Aurora, Ginny and Cassi woke up the next morning and made their way down to breakfast very excited for the day's classes for they would have Charms and Transfiguration two classes they had been waiting for. After reading Lockhart's books they were sure he was a fraud as in several of his books the times were the same and it was nearly impossible for him to be in three or four places at one time and some of the spells he claimed to have used were not even real spells. Aurora came up with the idea to prove to the class that Lockhart was a fraud.

Charms class with their head of house Flitwick was fascinating they were learning to make objects fly. He showed them the wand movements and let them practice on their feathers. About half way through class Harriet, Aurora, Ginny and Cassi had managed to get their feather to fly. By the end of class most of the class had managed to get it. Flitwick was proud when those that managed to get the feather to fly helped those that had not. He dismissed the class giving them a page of parchment on how to make objects fly and the proper wand movements.

Finally, it was time for DADA and the time to put Aurora's plan into action. Harriet was the first to take a seat half way through the room and motioned for her friends to join her. They immediately started a discussion about how the Lockhart was a fraud and there is no way he could have been several places at one time. When Ginny playing her part called the dates into question Cassi started naming off books where the time frame over lapped even going as far as to pull out the books and quote dates. They seemed unaware they had an audience of the entire class. As the discussion carried on further Lockhart arrived and with every fact they disputed he turned even more pale. It wasn't until someone who was following the discussion closely asked about the dates that Lockhart stammered that the dates had to be in error and to get to work on the pop quiz he started for the class. It was 50 questions about himself and things he mentioned in his books. A completely useless test if you needed good marks in DADA. Ginny made a note to inform Professor Flitwick and their families of how useless Lockhart was after class. Harriet and her friends were furious when he singled her out and made her act out his books.

Their last class of the day was Transfiguration and it proved to be Ginny's favorite class they were turning match sticks into needles. Ginny was the first to succeed followed closely by Harriet, then Aurora and Cassi at the same time. Once they were done they again started helping their fellow students and before the end of the class many had gotten a good start on turning their matchstick into a needle, a few still needed more work and the class was assigned homework to practice and to write a one-page parchment on how to transfigure a matchstick into a needle and the wand movement required to complete such a task.

That night Natalie joined or quartet in the Library to finish their homework. Natalie found that she could answer a few questions for her friends about Herbology. She was happy to answer questions about plants and their properties but she did not do their homework for them or look over it to give them the correct answers. They helped each other with assignments when one of them got stuck. A few minutes into their homework they found themselves joined by Draco who asked about their first couple of days of classes. He was upset to find out how Snape was treating Harriet and Aurora; he had always been nice to Draco but when Draco thought hard about it he remember that Snape was mean to all Non Slytherins. Draco agreed that History of Magic was boring and that something had to be done about the ghost teacher. Draco out right laughed when they told him about Lockhart's class and said something similar had happened to them but that it was Hermione Granger a know-it-all who was singled out in their class for answering every question perfectly and she even got selected to act out parts of the books. She had a crush on Lockhart and so she seemed to enjoy having his attention.

Before they finished their homework Ron came over to their table and started harassing Ginny again about being a Ravenclaw and how she should just change her last name so she did not embarrass the family any further by being a traitor. He then knocked ink all over their homework and tore up what he did not cover in ink, making them have to start the work all over again. Draco was furious and called him on it. They were making so much noise that they attracted the attention of Madame Pince the librarian and were promptly hushed and told if they could not be quiet they would have to leave. Ron high tailed it out of the library before he could get into trouble.

Little did Ron know he was observed by a Ravenclaw prefect and his actions were taken before Professors Flitwick and McGonagall. Ron lost his house 50 points and was given a weeks' worth of detention with Professor Flitwick. Draco was awarded 20 points for standing up for his fellow students from bullying.

After finishing their homework again our quartet set out for the Ravenclaw common room where they sat down to compose letters home. This time it was Aurora's turn to send a letter to the parents. She composed the following letter in Spanish.

 _ **Dear Mum and Dad,**_

 _ **We had Charms, DADA and Transfiguration today. Everything went well except DADA the teacher is a fraud. He had us read his books. Dates overlap in his books and the spells he mentions are not even real spells. On top of that he pulled a pop quiz on us today. What is wrong with that you say? How about the fact that it was 50 questions about his likes and the lies written in his books. He then targeted Harriet and made her act out parts of his books. Personally I think it was so he could have a chance to feel up Harriet but I have no proof of that yet. Harriet was miserable. That is three out of seven of our teachers who are useless to our education. What is to be done? I hope something can be done soon as it is getting ridiculous.**_

 _ **Also we had another run in with Ginny's brother Ron. He came to the library while we were doing homework and was again belittling his sister but to make matters worse he deliberately spilled ink on our assignments and the ones he did not damage with ink he tore up making us have to do it all over again. Draco tried to defend us but Madame Pince came over to put a stop to all the noise and would not listen to our issue.**_

 _ **Penelope Clearwater our 5**_ _ **th**_ _ **year prefect saw what happened and took the issue to Professor Flitwick who then brought it to Professor McGonagall. Ron lost his house 50 points and got a week's detention. I was glad that Draco was awarded points for defending us.**_

 _ **We did well in Charms and Transfiguration we managed to complete the assignments set for us before the end of class and we were kind enough to help others who were struggling. Well it is getting close to curfew so I need to wrap this up so we can send it from the owlery and get back before curfew. We miss you.**_

 _ **Love from,**_

 _ **Aurora.**_

It was Ginny's turn to write home next, knowing her father would want to hear from her _._

 _ **Dear Dad,**_

 _ **I know you wanted me in Gryffindor like the rest of our family but it seems the sorting hat saw I had more potential for Ravenclaw and that is where I was sorted. I like it here in Ravenclaw and I made several new friends. On the train I meet Harriet Potter, Aurora Black, Natalie Longbottom and Cassiopeia (Cassi) Malfoy. Before you frown Cassi is very sweet and we have had no issues with her brother in fact he tries to protect us when others bully us. Classes have been going well except for three of them. First we had an issue in History of Magic which is taught by Professor Binns who is a ghost who only teaches about Goblin rebellions. We would like to learn more about wizarding history so we are ready for end of year exams, OWLS and NEWTs. That will be hard with the teacher we have.**_

 _ **Next was potions and it was a nightmare. Professor Snape is a bully he had no reason to single out Harriet and Aurora in class but he did so and asked them questions beyond what we are taught in first year. Then he walked around insulting people and their attempts at potions and when he could find nothing wrong with Harriet and Aurora's potion he deliberately knocked it over and told them since they could not turn in their potion he was going to give them a zero for the class. It isn't right they have never done anything to him. In fact, they are new to England and from what I can tell do not even know the Professor. Where does he get off treating people that way? We were informed by Draco that he treats everyone but Slytherin's with contempt but he is by far treating Harriet and Aurora the worst.**_

 _ **Lastly our DADA class was a joke, Gilderoy Lockhart is a fraud. He made us get a collection of his books and not only do the dates overlap in his books but the spells in them are fake. He gave us a pop quiz today that consisted of 50 questions about him and the lies in his books. How is that going to get us ready for tests? He then singled out Harriet and had her acting out scenes from his books. It seems he did that so he could feel up Harriet. That is just wrong. Something has to be done.**_

 _ **Herbology, Charms and Transfiguration were awesome classes and we learned a lot. Natalie joined us in the library and answered any questions we had about Herbology for our homework. She didn't do it for us she just answered if we had a question how something worked. Draco joined us as well and if he could he answered questions as well. Then we helped each other if one of us was struggling with a subject. That was until Ron came and ruined it all.**_

 _ **Ron has been being a prat. First he harassed me and shoved me yesterday for being sorted into Ravenclaw then he proceeded to harass me in the library today and deliberately spilled ink on our finished assignments and tore up the ones that were not ruined by the ink. He also wrote to mum who sent me a howler for being sorted into Ravenclaw and for being friends with Cassi. They both called me a traitor for not being a Gryffindor. I thought they would be supportive but it seems they are not. Mum is trying to decide how to punish me for being a Ravenclaw. Ron was seen harassing us and destroying our work by a prefect and was reported he got a week's detention and lost 50 house points. Draco who stood up for us was given house points. Well more later since I have to go up to the owlery to send this letter and I want to be back before curfew.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Ginny.**_

The last letter written that night was from Cassi to her parents to let them know about her classes and what happened to her homework. She figured Draco would probably write home about it as well.

 _ **Dear Mum and Dad,**_

 _ **Well another day of classes gone. I love charms and transfiguration they were great we all did really well and when we completed our tasks we were nice enough to help others who were struggling. I was very disappointed in DADA the teacher is a joke. He had us read from books he wrote. The dates over lap and the spells he used are not even real spells and to make matters worse he gave us a pop quiz of 50 questions about him and the lies in his books. How is that going to prepare us for our important tests? He then had Harriet act out the scenes in his books. It was really uncomfortable for her and it looked like he was using it to feel her up. Something needs to be done about this teacher.**_

 _ **The four of us were joined in the library for homework by Natalie and Draco. We were doing well and had most of our work done when Ron Weasley showed up, he again harassed Ginny and it would not have been so bad if that was all that happened but he deliberately knocked ink all over our homework and tore up what was not ink covered. When Draco stood up to defend us Madame Pince came over to yell about the noise and would not hear what was going on. It was a good thing a prefect was there to see it since she went to Professor Flitwick who took it to Professor McGonagall. Ron Weasley lost 50 points for his house and got a week's detention. And Draco got 20 points for defending us. Well it is bed time and I need to send this letter out.**_

 _ **Your loving daughter,**_

 _ **Cassi**_ _._

Lucius was happy to get a letter from his daughter. He was furious about the teacher that thought it was ok to feel up students that could have been his baby girl. And he was glad that something was done about Ron Weasley and that Draco had gotten points for defending his sister and her friends. The school was going to the dogs and he was determined that something was going to be done. He made sure to take the letter to the next meeting with the minister and Sirius Black. What he did not know was that they would be joined by three other people about the issues going on at Hogwarts. Arthur Weasley and Frank and Alice Longbottom.

Sirius was glad his girls were doing well in their classes and he was proud of them for helping other students complete their tasks as well. He was alarmed when he read the message about Lockhart and feeling up Harriet. Something had to be done to protect the students from the man. He was irritated that Ron Weasley was continuing to be an issue but was thankful that he was punished for his actions. Where did the boy get off destroying other people's work? As for Draco he made a mental note to thank the boy when he saw him.

Arthur was furious when he read the letter from Ginny not just about the teachers though that was bad enough but the way his wife and son were treating his daughter just because she was better suited to a house other than Gryffindor. He was proud of the fact that his daughter was considered intelligent enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw where the smartest witches and wizards usually dwelt. Arthur heard the rumor that Cornelius Fudge was going to do something about the abysmal teaching going on at Hogwarts and determined he would add Ginny's complaints to those already lodged with Fudge.

It would be a very long week for students and parents alike but changes were under way because of complaints being filed with the ministry. Dumbledore would no longer be in sole control of who taught at Hogwarts. The ministry and the board of Governors were now going to step in and make some much needed changes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you to all who have reviewed. I always appreciate hearing how people like my stories. I hope the next couple of chapters live up to expectations. There will be some major changes at Hogwarts after the ministry gets done. They will be able to get good teachers and do well on their subjects. There will be more of Ron. As for the rest of what happens you will have to read and find out. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 4 Hogwarts overhauled.**_

It took the ministry about a week to make the plans inspect the teachers and classes at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was furious that people were going to interfere at Hogwarts but knew there was nothing he could do about it as several parents had sent him their complaints before going to the ministry when he did not do anything about it. He blamed Harriet and Aurora as nothing happened until they showed up at school. He was even more determined to get Harriet under his control so that he could regain control of Hogwarts. A task that would prove to be harder then he thought.

The first day ministry personnel inspected classes no one really knew they were doing so. Dumbledore was informed just as classes were starting that day that there would be inspections but not of which classes and he did not have time to for warn the professors whose classes were to be inspected. The ministry made sure to inspect Snape's class in disguise so he would not be able to fake his teaching methods. It just so happened that the inspector saw his treatment of Harriet and Aurora in the class they were inspecting and how he singled them out to ask questions not expected to be taught in first year. He also again destroyed their potion and when they complained that he always did that he laughed and asked what they thought they were going to do about it.

Little did Snape know that his actions would cause him to be removed as a professor at Hogwarts because of horrible teaching methods and bullying students who did not deserve it. So that no one could say the official watched only one class he or she stayed the entire day observing Snape's teaching methods, and his blatant favoritism of Slytherin students. The next class to be inspected was History of Magic. Even the ministry official had trouble staying awake during the boring lesson about goblin rebellions, to make sure it was not just a one-time thing the ministry official stayed and observed these classes as well for the entire day.

Each class had a different official monitoring them throughout the day. Each official spent all day in the class they were inspecting. Lockheart continued to have people read his books and reenact the scenes from the books. Several times he was seen trying to feel up female students without being caught. His DADA classes were ridiculous and the ministry official could understand why there were complaints that they would not be able to pass their end of year exams with him as the professor. The ministry official who monitored the DADA class had a headache halfway through the day and could not wait for the day to end so he or she could deliver their report. Another class found wanting was Divination where the teacher saw death omens everywhere and it was believed she was a fraud who was not a real seer. The final class that did not pass inspection was the muggle studies class the material was out of date and the instructor had not been in the muggle world for many years. The ministry official who inspected the muggle studies class was a muggle born recently graduated from Hogwarts who knew the muggle world well enough to be able to evaluate the class.

A few nights later all students were summoned to the great hall by Headmaster Dumbledore to inform them of the inspections that had happened over the previous few days. Dumbledore expressed his concern that the ministry was interfering at Hogwarts but that there was nothing he was able to do to stop them as several students had complained to their parents who had gone to the ministry. His eyes moved towards Harriet and Aurora as if he blamed them for what was to happen. He then introduced Minister Fudge who would be addressing concerns about their classes.

"Thank you, headmaster for the introduction and thank you to all the students for listening to what is now going to be said. There will be a few changes that will take place here at Hogwarts. The first being the results of the inspections that have been going on for the past few days. I will bring each inspector up to inform you of what they learned about each class and the professor teaching it. I will start with Madame Amelia Bones who inspected Defense Against the Dark Arts." Fudge said while introducing the head of the magical law enforcement department at the ministry.

"Thank you Minister. While inspecting the DADA class as it is commonly called. I found that the professor is a fraud and that what he is teaching the students will not prepare them for tests or jobs in the future. I also found out that the position is said to be cursed and a competent professor cannot be kept for more than a year because of said curse. The ministry has decided that since that position is cursed we will change the position and appoint a new professor one that is competent. We will be calling the class Defensive Magic and Dangerous Creatures and it will be taught by Remus Lupin who is well known to be an expert in the subject." Amelia Bones finished her words were met with applause from the students who would no longer have to suffer Lockheart as a professor.

The next person introduced was the ministry's potion mistress Annabeth Chance.

"While sitting in on Professor Snape's potions classes I found him to be biased towards all but his own students, he bullied students not from his house and those he did not particularly like, on top of everything else he deliberately destroyed students' potions so that he could fail those students. It is no wonder we do not have enough Auror recruits as it is hard to get through classes where students are harassed and bullied as well as deliberately failed. It is the ministry's decision that Severus Snape be removed as potions master at Hogwarts and in his place will be Narcisssa Malfoy who is a fully qualified potions mistress." Annabeth had hardly finished her report when her words met with thunderous applause from everyone except the Slytherin students.

The next person to give their report was a muggleborn wizard who had sat in on the Muggle Studies class. His findings were not as bad as those of the previous inspectors and it was decided that Charity Burbage would take a sabbatical for two years and learn how to live as a muggle. At the end of two years she would be able to return to Hogwarts if she could prove that she had up to date knowledge of the muggle world to teach her students. In the meantime, the ministry would be having Misty Black take over teaching Muggle Studies for the next two years. If Charity decided not to return Misty would stay on as the Muggle Studies Professor.

Professor Binns was exorcised and a new teacher set up to take his place that teacher would be none other than Sirius Black who was well versed in wizarding history. The last change to be made was that Divination was to have a new professor as well since Sybil Trelawney was an incompetent teacher a true seer had finally be located who could teach divination to students. That teacher was named Anita Jones and she had already given several true prophecies.

The students of Hogwarts were stunned into silence when they heard about all of the changes being made at school. Dumbledore was not happy to hear that Misty and Sirius Black, Narcissa Malfoy or Remus Lupin were being assigned as professors. He knew he was going to be under tight scrutiny from now on. The new professor would be in place by the beginning of the next school week. So the ministry had 2 days to get the new professors in place before classes started up again.

Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures classes were also inspected and were found to be up to date and the professors fair and willing to teach their students properly. The ministry saw no reason to interfere with classes that were doing fine on their own but would continue to keep an eye and ear out in case there was a problem in the future.

After the ministry announcements were finished the students were sent back to their dormitories to get sleep for the night. Many students stayed up that night talking about the new regime that was to be started at Hogwarts. The Slytherin students were unhappy that they were losing Snape as a professor as he let them get away with pretty much anything. The rest of the school was just happy that their complaints were finally being taken seriously and that something was done about the horrible professors at Hogwarts. Little did they know that previously hated classes would soon become some of the most loved classes under the new professors.

The first day back to classes consisted of two new professors for Harriet, Aurora, Cassi, and Ginny. The first class of the day they had History of Magic with Professor Black. They ate breakfast in a timely manner and made sure to be the first ones to class so they could get front row seats. Professor Black turned out to be an awesome teacher who knew his history and how to keep the attention of the students. History had never been more fun for Hogwarts students and for the first time in years' students were not falling asleep in that class.

Potions was a very different atmosphere then it was previously under Snape's control. The first thing Professor Malfoy did was make sure all the students learned about the ingredients they would be using, how to properly prepare them and what safety precautions they would need. The first few days in class they learned how to safely prepare potions and what potions they would be working on before they were allowed to brew said potions. This was a complete change from how things were going and Harriet, and Aurora were very happy not to be singled out and harassed by their professor. While Professor Malfoy did ask questions she asked ones about the assigned reading and the ingredients they were taught how to prepare and she asked many students so many people had a chance to earn points for their house. Before the brewing of a potion would begin they were required to turn in a two-page essay about the proper ingredients of the potion, how to brew it correctly and what the potion was used for.

The next day they had Defensive Magic and Dangerous Creatures with Professor Lupin. Again our young heroines made sure to sit in the front of the class. Lupin's teaching was so much different from Lockhearts that you could definitely tell that Lupin knew his stuff he started them out with information on what Defensive magic was and what dangerous creatures were, just a basic over view of what the class would teach. Lupin then set them an essay about Red Caps as it was the first creature they should have been studying. He would see about having one for them to study for his next class. He asked questions to see what knowledge each student had about dangerous magical creatures and defensive magic. He took notes so he would be able to tailor his classes for as many students as possible. Over all he was a well-liked and well respected professor.

It would seem that the ministry had chosen the new professors well as with in the first week they had earned the respect of everyone except the Slytherin's who just did not want to respect them. A few Slytherin's like Draco and his friends in his year and the first years were fine it was the older ones who were used to getting away with everything that were not happy about losing Snape their new head of house was strict but fair. Narcissa Malfoy did not tolerate her students bullying others.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update I have been busy with Girl scouts and work so have had very little time to update. I have finally sat down to update this story I hope it was worth waiting for. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 Dumbledore tries to interfere in Harriet's life.**_

Our young heroines were now enjoying their first year at Hogwarts when the first unexpected thing happened. Mrs. Norris the care takers cat was found petrified. On the wall near her petrified form was a message written in blood. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir beware." The petrification and the writing on the wall had most of the school in a panic. The professors were worried about the safety of the school and the students attending. All professors except the headmaster resolved to keep their eyes and ears open to find out the culprit opening the chamber and hopefully putting a stop to the attacks at the school.

Harriet, Aurora, Cassi and Ginny were very careful to follow the rules put down for their safety so that they would not worry their parents. Lucius was furious when he was informed about the latest developments at Hogwarts and how both of his children were now in very real danger. He appealed to Minister Fudge to have the school searched for any place that might be considered the location of the Chamber of Secrets. The school would be searched while students were in their classes. Any students that were not scheduled to be in class would be in the great hall where they could be protected. Lucius would take no chances with the lives of his children.

Dumbledore was furious that his plan to get Harriet to defeat the monster in the chamber was being thwarted but he knew that he had to make sure the plan was not traced to him. He knew after the fiasco with the teachers that the was walking on thin ice. If he was not careful, he would be removed from Hogwarts and would be unable to get his hands-on Harriet and force her to her aunt and uncles house. Dumbledore could do nothing but consent to have the school thoroughly searched for the threat. He was confident that they would find nothing if he could find nothing.

Dumbledore was shocked when he was informed that the ministry officials had found the entrance to the chamber of secrets and that they only needed to gain entry to stop the monster with in. Sirius agreed to let Harriet try to help them open it when all known methods failed to open the chamber and someone mentioned that Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth and that it was likely only someone who spoke parseltongue could get the chamber to open. Harriet agreed to open the chamber for the officials and Mr. Malfoy on the condition that her ability remain a secret. Lucius and Fudge agreed they did not want her shunned by her fellow students for something she could not control. Their plan was a good one except that Dumbledore decided that it would be prefect revenge on Harriet to let slip about her ability and let the school believe that she was the heir of Slytherin.

Even though it was known that Harriet helped to locate and close the Chamber of Secrets she found herself on the receiving end of stares, nasty comments and even a few hexes because she was the "heir of slytherin". Ron Weasley made sure that everyone did not forget that Harriet Potter was not the savior everyone believed her to be. He did not care that he was not right with his accusations he only cared that he was helping the headmaster to bring down Ginny and her group of troublemakers. Our heroines found themselves ostracized by all but a very few students at Hogwarts. Things got so bad that Harriet spent several days in the hospital wing because she was cornered by Ron and several other Gryffindors intent on making her pay. They beat her up very badly and left her bleeding on the floor heading towards Ravenclaw tower. She was found by Aurora, Cassi and Ginny. While Aurora and Cassi stood watch over Harriet and made sure she was ok Ginny went and got Sirius, Misty and Flitwick, all of whom were alarmed upon seeing Harriet. It would be several days before they could get the truth of who was responsible for nearly beating Harriet to death from Harriet as she did not waken until a week after the beating. By this time, Fudge, Lucius and Madame Bones had been informed of what happened to a student at Hogwarts.

Arthur and Molly were summoned to Hogwarts once Harriet woke up and gave a statement of what happened. A memory of her attack was taken and would be used as evidence. It turned out Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Cormack McLagan, Pavarit Patil, Lavender Brown, and Romilda Vane were behind the attack on Harriet all were going to face charges for their attack on the last living member of a High Society family as well as the god daughter of one of the most elite and influential families in Brittan. Molly tried to excuse Ron's attack on Harriet as unintentional but the fact that it was planned for several days put lie to that. Molly was furious that her baby boy was going to be in trouble for attacking a dark witch. Molly would not hear that Harriet showed no signs at of being a dark witch.

Not only were those involved suspended from Hogwarts for a year, they would have to repeat their current year when they could return if they could show that they had remorse for the unprovoked attack on an innocent girl. None of them would be able to hold a prefect, quidditch captain, or head boy/girl position at Hogwarts ever. They also had to pay a fine to Harriet for the damage they had done. The fine was determined to be a sum of 15,000 galleons each and they would have to work to pay off the funds if their families could not afford to pay it for them. The parents of the attackers were furious at their children especially when they were expected to pay so much money to the injured party. Their children would be paying the sum back to them for years. Ron had it the worst as his family did not have the money to pay off Harriet. Mr. Weasley made Molly and Ron both get a job and pay off the fine as Molly still would not admit Ron had done anything wrong.

After the unprovoked attack on Harriet the remaining school year was uneventful as the rest of the student body did not want to provoke legal retaliation for harassing or hurting Harriet. About a month before the end of the year our heroines could be found every night in the library revising for their exams. They were sure they spent enough time studying. There were very few people who spent more time studying then they did. Those doing NEWTS, and OWLS being among them but there was one other who spent just as much time as the OWL and NEWT students and that was Gryffindor Hermione Granger. They could not understand why she felt she needed to study more than those doing OWLS or NEWTS but they left her be to study as she saw fit.

The only time there was an issue is when she stuck her nose into their studying and tried to force them to study as much as she was. She did not know them, nor did she even try to befriend them she just tried to boss them around. She even tried to browbeat Natalie and Draco into getting them to study more. Her attitude and her way of trying to push her beliefs on others was not appreciated. When asked to stop she just said she knew what was best and that they should listen to her as she was top of her year. That was not strictly true as Draco was top of the year in Potions and History surprisingly, and Natalie was top of the year in Herbology and Defense. Hermione refused to take no for an answer and had to be forced to leave them alone by McGonagall.

Contrary to what Hermione believed our heroines were top of the year, each being best at one or two subjects while the others were close behind. Harriet took top in Defense and Potions while Cassie took top in Herbology and History, Aurora was Transfiguration and Astronomy and Ginny at Charms and a very close second in Defense. All of them were proud of their marks in their classes as were their parents or guardians.

Early on the morning they were to return home Harriet was summoned to Dumbledores office so he could speak to her. Harriet was leery of speaking to the headmaster as she had been warned he had tried to gain control of her before Sirius took her away. Harriet sent a message to Sirius and Misty before her meeting informing them of the meeting and ensuring that if anything happened they would know where to start an investigation to find her. Her meeting with the headmaster started out thus.

"Where have you been all these years Harriet? People have been worried about your safety." Dumbledore tried to use concern for her welfare to get her to disclose information that was none of his business.

"As you are not my parent or guardian headmaster my location is none of your concern, I was safe with my god father who is my legal guardian. Maybe you should speak to him. In fact, you really should not be speaking to me of such things. We should summon him before this meeting goes any further." Harriet replied calmly making a note to inform Sirius of the headmaster's breach of conduct in questioning a minor without their guardian present.

Harriet was furious when she felt a probe in her mind and knew he was trying to use legillimency on her, she also knew the use of legillimency on a minor without guardian consent was illegal. She forced him out of her mind and stated.

"I will be informing Sirius and the department of magical law enforcement of your attempt to break into my mind headmaster. What you have done is illegal as you did not have the consent of my guardian to do that. I would not try again." Harriet said fuming as she stood up to leave the room.

Before she got very far she found herself knocked unconscious and in a full body bind. She woke up hours later in a strange room and not in the headmaster's office. She knew Misty and Sirius would be frantic when she did not show up on the train. She knew she had to find a way to escape or to get a message to Sirius and Misty to retrieve her from her current location. She knew Dumbledore would be in serious trouble for kidnapping her as Sirius was her legal guardian and Dumbledore had no right to take her away from him. That on top of his illegal use of legillimency on a minor and he was in for some serious repercussions.

When Harriet heard the locks on the door keeping her in the room being removed she decided it was time to make her move and try to escape. As the door opened she rushed towards the opening and managed to slip into the hall way where she was promptly punched and kicked by a huge beefy man she had never seen in her entire life. She fought through the pain and managed to make her way to the front door of the unknown house she was in. Limping and bleeding she slowly made her way down the street after making sure she knew the address where she was being held. She flagged down a muggle policeman and told him she had been kidnapped and she needed to send a message to her parents about where to find her.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Misty were frantic being unable to locate Harriet, Dumbledore swore she left the meeting with him in plenty of time to catch the train but they were sure there was more to the story than he was telling them. They enlisted the help of Remus, Narcissa and Lucius to try to locate Harriet. After several hours of searching they received a call from the muggle police informing them that Harriet had escaped and was at the muggle Scotland Yard office and they could come pick her up there.

"Mr. Black we have called to inform you that we have found your daughter Harriet who seems to have been beaten but is otherwise unharmed, she had the foresight to take note of the location she was being held and flag down a policeman. You can come pick her up at any time." The woman on the other line of the phone informed Sirius. He was relieved to know that Harriet was ok but he wanted more answers.

"Where was, she being beaten, and held?" Sirius demanded furiously.

"She says it was number 4 privet drive, which is in Surry." The woman on the other end of the phone informed him.

"I am on my way, we will be pressing charges for assault and kidnapping to the occupants of 4 privet drive. They did not have consent to have Harriet at their house." Sirius informed the police woman.

Sirius called the others to inform them that Harriet had been found and he contacted Amelia Bones as well so she could be present when Harriet was retrieved incase what he suspected proved true and Dumbledore was behind the kidnapping of Harriet. Amelia Bones met Sirius at his house and they apparated to just outside the Scotland Yard office where Harriet was at. Sirius rushed in so he could hold his little girl and make sure she knew she was safe in his care again. Harriet was happy to be back in the safety of her father's arms.

"The last thing I remember was being in Dumbledores office and getting ready to leave as he had attempted to use legillamency on me without your consent, I informed him that I would be telling you and Madame Bones as what he did was illegal, he cursed me into unconsciousness and did a body bind on me. I woke up in that horrible place." Harriet cried into her father's shoulder. "I was so scared I knew I had to escape or get a message to you. That horrible fat man hit me and kicked me when I made a run for it but I knew I had to keep going."

Sirius was fuming when he heard all that had happened to his baby girl. He made sure Amelia had the memories of what happened to Harriet for when it was time to go to court against Dumbledore. With his support, they would need all the proof they could get. She was also checked for any residual magic and further proof was found that she was cursed by Dumbledore. When Amelia was finished, Sirius thanked her and apparated Harriet home.

Misty, Lucius, Narcissa, Remus and Aurora were very happy when Sirius returned with Harriet. There were hugs all around and when Harriet's ordeal was explained to those waiting to hear what happened you could hear growling and cursing around the room. Lucius swore that Dumbledore would not get away with what he had done and vowed to make sure his daughters best friend was kept safe away from those who would hurt her.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore did not know his plan had failed and that Harriet had escaped. He would not have been so relaxed and smug if he had. He planned on having her uncle beat her into submission before he arrived later in the summer to try to get the location she was living out of her again. He did not care what means he had to use to get said information, physical, emotional or even sexual abuse after all that was all she was good for. He would break the stubborn little chit and he would control her for the greater good.

While Dumbledore was plotting his revenge on Harriet he did not know that Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge were drafting a warrant for his arrest at that exact moment. Upon the completion of the warrant Amelia and twenty highly trained aurors made their way to Hogwarts to arrest the now former headmaster and instill the new headmaster in his place. The aurors and Amelia finally managed to take Dumbledore into custody after a huge battle where another couple of charges would be added to his record, resisting arrest and the attempted murder of a ministry official.

Filius Flitwick did not know he would be assigned as the new headmaster he always thought that if anyone would succeed Dumbledore it would be Minerva. Though she would be an ok headmistress she was known to not believe students when they told her stuff so she was passed over for the position and it was given to him instead. They would need to hire a new charm's professor, as well as a new care of Magical Creatures teacher. Dumbledore planned to give the position to Hagrid but his penchant for dangerous creatures did not qualify him for the job. Instead Filius decided that he would offer the positions open to two young men he knew to be qualified for the positions. If they refused, he would enlist the ministry for help. With the idea firmly in mind who to offer the positions too he started his first letter.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Yes, another chapter today. I am trying to make up for the lack of posting for nearly a year. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this one too. Thank you for your patience, I have a couple of days that I should be posting so I will try to get one or two more chapters fleshed out as well. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 6. The new headmaster and two new professors.**_

Ginny found herself quite lonely at the burrow as Ron refused to have anything to do with what he still insists is a dark witch. The twins were too busy doing whatever it is they do to pay her any mind. Percy was in his room doing Percy stuff which did not require the company of his younger sister, and of course Bill and Charlie were away with their jobs so she spent most of her time reading and doing her summer homework. Her father spent as much time as he could with her but he worked a lot and so did not have as much time to spend with her as either of them would have liked. Molly who was now working to pay off Harriet along with Ron had nothing nice to say to her only daughter and Ginny avoided her as much as she could. So, Ginny was excited to get a letter two weeks into the holiday inviting her to spend a couple weeks with Harriet and Aurora at their home. Arthur knowing that his youngest child had really nothing to do at home and no one to spend time with gave his consent for Ginny to spend at least a couple of weeks with Aurora and Harriet, this way she would have other children her age to play with.

Cassi had the opposite experience when she got home. Her brother Draco was always happy to spend time with his little sister and both made time for their younger brother as well Cygnus was so much fun to play with even though he was much younger than them. Cygnus was the unexpected third child of the Malfoy family as Lucius and Narcissa were told that because of complications when Cassi was born that they would be unable to conceive again. While unexpected Cygnus was cherished and loved by his family and he was never made to feel unwanted. At a little over a year old his accomplishments included a few words and he was just learning to walk on his own. His favorite word was not mum or da it was Cass or Daco much to the delight of his siblings. Each new accomplishment was met with applause and much praise. Cassi too got a letter inviting her over for a two week stay with Aurora and Harriet. It took a little persuading but her parents agreed to let her go.

Natalie Longbottom did not expect a letter two weeks into her vacation inviting her to spend a couple weeks with Harriet and Aurora, though they were friends she figured they would want to spend their holiday with their family. She was happy to know that she would get to spend some time with her friends. Though she would miss her younger sister Amanda while she was gone. They had just been told by their mum to expect another sibling around Christmas time, this time Alice was expecting a son and Natalie and Amanda who would be starting her first year at Hogwarts this year were very excited to have a brother. They were told his name would be Benjamin and when they came home for Christmas they would get to meet him for the first time. Natalie was looking forward to her next year at Hogwarts it would be her third year and she had chosen the electives, Muggle Studies, Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.

Little did Harriet or Natalie know their parents had gotten together and decided to invite their friends for a joint birthday party since their birthdays were just one day apart. It would be a spectacular affair. All the siblings would be invited as well as Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge. This party would not just be to celebrate birthdays but to introduce the girls to the importance of political allies. They booked the largest room in the leaky cauldron and arranged to have it decorated so they could surprise the girls.

The two weeks spent with Aurora and Harriet were exciting to say the least. They went to the muggle zoo, and museum and they also went to Paris and spent two days shopping in the magical equivalent of Diagon Alley. They also learned a lot about French magical history and got books signed by a French magical historian. All in all, it was a brilliant vacation and they learned a great deal. Upon returning to England they found out that Dumbledore had been arrested, Flitwick was the new headmaster and they would have two new professors this year. They also received their new book list and the last day before their two weeks was up they went to Diagon Alley and met up with their families to purchase their new school supplies.

Also upon their return home a summons to court was waiting for them for the trial of Albus Dumbledore scheduled for August the 2nd. They had returned just in time. The next day was the joint party, both girls were introduced to the siblings of their friends and gifts were given and received with great joy. Harriet got a homework journal from Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy in her favorite color purple. She thanked them profusely. From Remus, she got another defense book to add to her collection. Natalie got a homework journal as well from the Malfoy's but hers was in her favorite color yellow. From Sirius and Misty, she got a book on Herbology that she did not yet have. All in all, if you asked Harriet and Natalie it was their best birthday to date. Plans were made for Ginny's birthday which was fast approaching as well. Mr and Mrs Malfoy unsure whether they would see Ginny for her birthday gave her, her own journal as well, hers was silver which was her favorite color. Cassi told them she had one as well that her parents had given her, hers was in a pale blue.

The trial of Albus Dumbledore was the trial of the century. Of course, Albus Dumbledore tried to claim that there was no proof he was involved in the kidnapping of Harriet Potter and that any evidence was tampered with to show he was guilty. His words might have held sway if Amelia Bones had not testified that she was with Sirius Black when he went to retrieve his god daughter and she had immediately taken the memories for evidence, therefor there was no time for the memories to be tampered with unless Dumbledore was accusing her of doing the tampering. Albus Dumbledore made many enemies in court that day when people saw how he treated Harriet Potter their savior. He tried to excuse his behavior as for the greater good but after what they saw him put Harriet through they were not inclined to believe he had their best interests at heart, just his own agenda. Dumbledore was convicted on all charges and was sentenced to seven years in Azkaban prison and he would have to pay Harriet 1 million galleons in restitution. Upon release from Azkaban he would not be able to take up his old positions such as head of the icw or wizengamot or headmaster of Hogwarts. He would either have to find work elsewhere or just plain retire. Albus Dumbledore could not believe that his plans had failed so spectacularly and he swore when he got out of Azkaban, Harriet would pay. His trail was highly publicized for all to see.

The rest of the summer went by uneventfully and before anyone knew it, it was September 1st and it was time to return to Hogwarts. The train ride was quiet mostly except for a visit from Ron Weasley to make scathing comments about Ginny and to ask Harriet if she was happy she had destroyed the leader of the light Dumbledore. Ron was furious when he was ignored and unceremoniously forced from the compartment and the door closed in his face. Another unwelcome visitor to the compartment was Hermione Granger who felt they had framed Dumbledore for some nefarious reason of their own. He was a teacher he could not have done what they accused him of. She too was unceremoniously forced from the compartment and the door closed in her face. They did hope that someday she would learn that not all teachers were to be trusted.

After Ron and Hermione were forced to leave the conversation turned to who they thought the new teachers would be. All the guesses though were nowhere close to correct. They played a few games of exploding snap before changing into their robes for the rest of their journey. Upon arriving at Hogwarts' they were shocked to see the two new teachers were Bill and Charlie Weasley, the two eldest brothers of Ginny. They turned to look at her and she just shrugged having no idea that her brothers had even been offered the positions let alone had accepted them. But she was happy as she would get to see them more often. The look on Ron's face upon seeing his two eldest brothers would be his professors was priceless. He knew he would not get away with as much as previously because they would be watching him.

After the sorting ceremony where Amanda Longbottom was sorted into Hufflepuff like her older sister, Headmaster Flitwick stood up to make some announcements. He first introduced Bill Weasley as the new Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw, then he introduced Charlie Weasley as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor, there were many cheers for the two new professors as they joined an elite staff. Hagrid looked like he was upset that he was passed over for the Care of Magical Creatures post but he knew that would happen when Dumbledore was removed from the position as Flitwick did not trust him like Dumbledore did. Flitwick told them that the dark forest was forbidden to all students and that Argus Filtch had been removed as caretaker and that Rubeus Hagrid had taken on that position as well as keeper of keys and grounds. Another change was Peeves the poltergeist had been removed from Hogwarts as well. The final announcement was a slight change in how the point system would work, prefects would only be able to remove 25 points a month combined from houses not their own and only 50 points a month from their own. It had been brought to his attention that prefects had been abusing their privilege and if it continues with the new system then the right to take house points would be taken away. Detentions would also be cleared through the offending students head of house.

To say that his words were a shock was an understatement. The noise around the hall was deafening. Percy looked sickened with the new announcements and wondered who could have caused such requirements to be put into effect. Hermione looked shocked at the new rules set for prefects, not believing that they would abuse such a position. Several students who had been being bullied by prefects in previous years looked relieved that they might actually have a year without bullying for once. One such student was Luna Lovegood who spent the previous year being harassed and belittled for her beliefs in creatures that others did not believe existed. She was sorted into Gryffindor and had been given a very hard time the previous year. Not only did Hermione belittle her and tell her the creatures she believed in were not real but Ron bullied her and got Percy to remove house points for imagined slights before Ron was removed from the school for the year, she also was given unfair detentions for defending herself against the students picking on her.

They were excused for the night to get ready to go to sleep as they had to start classes the next day. Our heroines slept well and had an uneventful night. Luna Lovegood also found that she had a good night for the first time since starting Hogwarts the previous year. Her complaints had finally been heard. Amanda Longbottom wrote home to tell her parents she was also sorted into Hufflepuff with her sister and returned to her common room before curfew.

The next morning at breakfast Professor Weasley walked around the Ravenclaw table handing out time tables.

 _ **Time table:**_

 _ **M, W, F**_

 _ **6:30-7:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **8:00-10:00 Transfiguration with Slytherin house.**_

 _ **10:30-1:00 Defensive magic and Dangerous Creatures with Gryffindor house.**_

 _ **1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

 _ **3:00-5:00 Potions with Gryffindor house.**_

 _ **5:30-6:30 Dinner**_

 _ **7:00-9:00 Study time**_

 _ **Tu, Th**_

 _ **6:30-7:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **8:00-10:00 Charms with Slytherin house.**_

 _ **10:30-1:00 Herbology with Hufflepuff house.**_

 _ **1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

 _ **3:00-5:00 History of magic with Hufflepuff house.**_

 _ **5:30-6:30 Dinner**_

 _ **7:00-9:00 Study time**_

 _ **Sat**_

 _ **6:30-7:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

 _ **5:30-6:30 Dinner**_

 _ **7:00-9:00 Study time**_

 _ **12:00 AM -2:00 AM Astronomy with Hufflepuff house.**_

Upon finishing reading their time table they were excited about their first charms class they were curious about how it would change with the new professor. Having Charms first thing that morning they made their way to their class room where they made sure to sit close to the front. While waiting for Professor Weasley to show up they had already pulled their texts out and were rereading the first chapter. When Bill walked into his first class he noticed Ginny and her friends already reading their text books. He was happy to see that she was taking her studies seriously. He was a little disappointed that she was not a Gryffindor but he was also proud that she was smart enough for Ravenclaw and he was determined to not to let her house make any difference to him.

All in all, our heroines second year at Hogwarts was largely uneventful, they continued to amaze their instructors with their exceptional grades and willingness to help their fellow students. Ron tried to disrupt the classes he was in with Harriet, Ginny, Aurora, and Cassi but they chose to ignore him and let the professors handle his attitude. Again, a month before classes were to end for the year our group could be found in the library studying for their end of year exams. For the second year in a row our heroines were at the top of their classes and remained the top four in the year.

After exams were over they took the train home and agreed to get together again this summer to learn even more than the year before. One thing to brighten their summer best of all was that the quidditch world cup would be played in England over the summer and Sirius promised to get enough tickets for them all to go. He knew Arthur had already gotten tickets for his family and they would meet them for the game. Ron Weasley expected to be able to go to the world cup found himself disappointed as he had not gotten the grades his father expected of him and had only managed to scrape the grades needed to pass to his third year. He would have to study hard all summer if he wanted to attend. Ron of course did not put in the expected work so was not allowed to go to the world cup and had to stay home with his mother.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been busy looking for a full-time job. I start Thursday, and I have been suffering from writer's block. I hope to update more often and finish this story, I will try to update weekly or bi-weekly. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**_

 _ **Ch 7. World Cup and returning for third year.**_

To say that world cup ended in a way only the Weasley twins expected was an understatement. Ireland won but Viktor Krum caught the snitch. People would be talking about the game for years. The twins talked to whomever would listen about their plan for a joke shop.

The Triwizard tournament would take place at Hogwarts in the coming year and Flitwick, Sirius, Misty, Bill, Charlie, Narcissa and Remus were determined that no student would be hurt. Flitwick did not want to allow it at all but the decision had been made before he was named as headmaster and he would not be able to change it now. He vowed to put protections on the goblet and have professors keep a watch out for students putting their name in the goblet who were underage.

Other than a visit by Ron and Hermione to their compartment door which they found locked and something pushing them away the trip to Hogwarts for their third year was pretty much uneventful. They played exploding snap, gobstones and even a game of wizard's chess between Harriet and Cassi. Both girls were evenly matched but Cassi managed to sneak past Harriet's defenses for the win. When the trolley lady came by snacks were ordered and shared around.

After the sorting and during the feast Flitwick announced that there would be no quidditch that year and that a tournament would be held in place of it. He went on to tell the students the requirements to put their name forth to be chosen as champion. The champion would have to be seventeen and willing to risk their own life in the tournament. He informed them that he would be making sure that no one under age was permitted in the tournament and to not try to sneak around his restrictions as there would be dire consequences for doing so. He then finished up announcements and sent the students to bed.

Our heroines spoke of the tournament excited to watch the champions but not wanting any part of it themselves. They just hoped no one would get hurt and that it would be a Hogwarts victory. While they were falling asleep, dreaming about watching the tournament someone else was plotting how to get Harriet added to the tournament in hopes of having her die or bring back the dark lord. But since they did not have eyes and ears inside Hogwarts that could prove difficult.

The next morning at breakfast they were handed out their time tables. And they were as follows.

 _ **M, W, F**_

 _ **6:30-7:30 Breakfast.**_

 _ **8:00-10:00 Arithmancy w/ all houses.**_

 _ **10:30-11:30 Potions w/ Hufflepuff house.**_

 _ **12:00-1:00 Care of Magical Creatures w/ Gryffindor house.**_

 _ **1:30-2:30 Lunch.**_

 _ **3:00-5:00 Charms w/ Slytherin house.**_

 _ **5:30-6:30 Dinner.**_

 _ **7:00-9:00 Study time.**_

 _ **Tu, Th**_

 _ **6:30-7:30 Breakfast.**_

 _ **8:00-9:00 Defensive Magic and Dangerous Creatures w/ Gryffindor house.**_

 _ **9:30-10:30 Ancient Runes w/ all houses.**_

 _ **11:00-1:00 History of Magic w/ Slytherin house.**_

 _ **1:30-2:30 Lunch**_

 _ **3:00-4:00 Transfiguration w/ Hufflepuff house.**_

 _ **4:30-5:30 Herbology w/ Slytherin house.**_

 _ **5:30-6:30 Dinner.**_

 _ **7:00-9:00 Study time.**_

 _ **Sat.**_

 _ **6:30-7:30 Breakfast**_

 _ **1:30-2:30 Lunch.**_

 _ **5:30-6:30 Dinner.**_

 _ **7:00-9:00 Study time.**_

 _ **12:00 Am-2:00 Am Astronomy w/ Gryffindor house.**_

Our heroines were very excited they would get to start a new class today. They had read the first chapter of their Ancient Runes book and could not wait to get started. After breakfast, they headed to Defensive Magic and Dangerous creatures. Ancient Runes went well and they talked about it all day. History of Magic went well as usual and remained a favorite of many students. After a long day of classes, they made their way to dinner. Then headed to the library where they again met up with Draco and Natalie to study. With Natalie came her sister Amanda and they were happy to include her in their group. All too soon the weeks flew by and it was time to reveal the champions of the Triwizard tournament.

From Beaubaton Academy of Magic was Fleur Delacour, from Durmstrang Institute it was Viktor Krum and from Hogwarts the Champion was Cedric Diggory. Though despite the best efforts of Flitwick and the professors guarding the Goblet of Fire a forth name came out of the goblet. Harriet Potter, the silence of the hall was deafening when her name was called. She and her friends exchanged looks before she made her way to the front of the hall.

"Flitwick, what is the meaning of this? Harriet will not be competing as she is not of age and cannot be forced into a binding contract under age. As one of her guardians I will not agree to her competing." Misty said furious that Harriet's name came out of the goblet despite their best efforts.

"I agree with Misty I will also not agree to her competing in this tournament she is underage and it is too dangerous." Sirius said with a growl.

"I understand Sirius, Misty I was not going to allow it either once I spoke to Harriet and you guys. I know she is under age and I do not believe she would put her name forth or ask anyone else to do it but I have to ask her if she did." Flitwick agreed with them whole heartedly. "Harriet did you enter your name in the goblet or ask someone else to do it for you?"

"No headmaster I did not. I want only to watch the tournament and enjoy my third year here. I was as shocked as everyone else when my name came out. I will be cheering for Cedric to win of course." Harriet assured them all with a grimace.

"It is settled then I will announce to the hall that Harriet will not be competing and that we have our three champions in Mr. Diggory, Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour." Flitwick said making his way to the hall to do just that.

The noise in the hall died down when Flitwick demanded their attention he then informed them that Harriet would not be competing as she did not enter herself in the tournament and her guardians would also not allow her to be put in that kind of danger. Her being under age her guardians would have had to agree to her competing. He also passed on her words that she would be routing for Cedric Diggory and would be watching the tournament only. He then introduced the three champions who would be competing. The person who entered Harriet into the competition was furious that his plans were being thwarted and vowed he would get Harriet another way.

The first task of the tournament was facing dragons, and Harriet was very glad she did not have to compete. The second task was just as daunting when they had to retrieve a loved one from the lake. This time however one of the champions was unable to retrieve their hostage, which turned out to be a little girl who looked like her sister Fleur and she was returned unharmed at the end of the task by the merpeople. The final task of the tournament was to go through the maze and retrieve the Triwizard Cup. The winner of the tournament was Cedric Diggory.

As the tournament was ending Harriet felt something prick her arm and found herself dizzy, Aurora noticed that Harriet was slumping in her seat and alerted Ginny and Cassi who immediately went to get their parents and professors. When the culprit tried to take Harriet, he was forced to take Aurora too as she would not let go of her god-sister.

When Harriet came out of unconsciousness she found herself and Aurora in a strange location and hoped they would be found soon. Both were bound to grave stones and Aurora looked badly beaten by whom ever had captured them. As the person was stirring a giant potion and talking to themselves she recognized the face of Waldon Mcnair from the ministry as someone who had claimed the imperious curse to stay out of Azkaban. She felt the pendant around her neck heat up and knew they were being retrieved. While Mcnair was not watching Aurora and Harriet disappeared.

Harriet found herself in the arms of her father as she and Aurora arrived back in Hogsmeade Village. Aurora arrived in her mother's arms. Both hugged the girls too them and were glad they had thought of the portkey necklaces for the girls. Their friends and the rest of their family took turns hugging the girls. When asked what happened they explained that Harriet was being kidnapped by Mcnair and Aurora refused to let him take Harriet without a fight. Amelia Bones and Cornelius Fudge were called in to take the memories and to arrest McNair for kidnapping of two minors and the beating of the child of a very prominent family. Though the girls did not know where they were taken they knew it was some kind of graveyard.

The rest of the year was uneventful the girls for the third year in a row managed to remain top of their classes even after all that happened that year. They made sure to congratulate Cedric on his Triwizard win. They were looking forward to the trip they would be taking this summer to the dragon reserve in Romania, Charlie had made arrangements for them to tour the facility.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Since inspiration has hit I thought I would give you another chapter today. I start the new job tomorrow and am excited about it. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Ch 8. Summer of fun and returning for fourth year.**_

Harriet and Aurora spent most of their summer in Buenos Aires and Rio D' Janeiro, they were attending Carnival and spending time with the friends they had not seen in a few years. Slipping easily back into Spanish and Portuguese. Their home in Buenos Aires just happened to be Aurora's favorite. The two-story mansion trimmed in a pale green and painted a dark forest green the house looked fantastic. They had their own swimming pool and gardens, the roses were in bloom, spreading their colors all over the land. Reds, oranges, yellows, whites, pinks, even purples. Mixed with the other flowers adding the rest of the colors of the rainbow made you feel like you were in heaven. The fountain with a unicorn statue just seemed picturesque. And the stables with the horses added the final touch to their childhood home. They spent a month in Buenos Aires before heading to Rio for Carnival and their home which was Harriet's favorite place.

Harriet loved the simplicity of their home in Rio. While not as fancy as their home Buenos Aires the two-story log cabin home was painted a pale blue, and had deep blue trim. A vegetable garden took up most of the left side of the property and the right side was take up by the peach and pear orchards. This house also had a stable for their horses but Harriet's favorite part was the natural lake at the back of the house that they could go swimming or fishing in. Misty loved roses so you could find a garden of them here as well. The smell of blooming roses could be detected for miles. Though the hill with heather that Misty and Harriet planted when Harriet was five would remain a favorite picnic spot for years to come. They spent a month in Rio before returning to England so they could purchase supplies for their fourth year at Hogwarts.

While some people would not find going to their childhood homes to be that much fun in the summer there was always something to do, like swimming, fishing, picnicking, backpacking, hiking, gardening, horse back riding and many other activities that Harriet and Aurora loved to do, to them it was the perfect summer vacation.

When they arrived back in England they found their book list for forth year waiting for them. They sent letters to their friends telling all about their summer activities and asking to meet up to shop for school supplies. They were sent responses immediately agreeing to meet up in two days in Diagon Alley. The shopping trip was uneventful but they got to see their friends.

Before they knew it, it was September first and time to return to school. The train ride was not what they were expecting when Aurora and Harriet did not return from the bathroom. They were cornered coming out of the bathroom by Ron and a gang of Gryffindors who seemed to have forgotten what happened the last time they attacked Harriet. This time though they had enlisted more of Gryffindor house including Hermione Granger who had been trying to get the group to do as she told them for the past several years. The cursed and beat Harriet and Aurora unconscious and left them in the hall for anyone to find.

Ginny and Cassi went looking for Harriet and Aurora when they did not return, they enlisted the help of Draco who was a prefect and Luna who had stopped by to say hello to them. The quartet found Harriet and Aurora unconscious about an hour after they started searching, They, were hexed and beaten so badly you could hardly recognize them. Draco made his way to the front of the train to send a letter to Hogwarts and they moved Harriet and Aurora to their compartment where neither stirred.

Harriet and Aurora missed the sorting feast as the moment the train arrived it was met by several professors and the headmaster to find out what was going on. They were furious to find out Harriet and Aurora were attacked. They would not be able to find out who did such a heinous act until the girls regained consciousness. But they would be inquiring all the same. Madame Bones and the minister were informed that whoever was guilty this time would be expelled from Hogwarts and their wands snapped if they did not go to another school or get home schooled. Hogwarts would no longer allow students to be bullied or beaten for any reason. The rules had been changed when Flitwick became headmaster and the ministry took over running the school. The culprits knew the punishment they would receive, when they attacked Aurora and Harriet.

Because of the combination of curses and the beating they had received Harriet and Aurora did not regain consciousness until a week before the Christmas Holiday. They told the headmaster, professors and ministry officials that Ron, Hermione and the same Gryffindors as before attacked them again forgetting the consequences of their previous actions. Though Harriet before she lost consciousness heard them laugh and say. "I hope they die so no one can pin this on us." Then they walked away laughing at what they had done. Neither Harriet or Aurora had gotten a chance to fire off even a single spell having been hit with body bind curses first thing. They were defenseless.

Aurora and Harriet were appalled that they had missed so much of their fourth year because of the attack but would do everything they could to catch up over the Christmas Holiday. Thought I would not be that much fun since they would have to put aside their previous plans to go to Sea World in America and see the San Diego zoo as well. They would be too busy catching up on school work. Though Ginny and Cassi made sure to take good notes for them and write down all assignments to they could catch up on school work. Narcissa even said they could use her classroom for all the catch-up work and could even do the potions work assigned if they let her know in advance so she could be there to make sure they were safe.

Harriet and Aurora immediately got to work on their assignments so they could remain at the top of their class this year as well. Ron, Hermione and the Gryffindors were summoned to the headmaster's office to face the consequences of their actions. Hermione this being her first offense was given a lighter punishment than the rest. She would be suspended for the rest of the year and must make it up the next year, she would lose her place as Gryffindor prefect and she would be limited to how much time she could spend studying in the library she would only be allowed in the library for two hours a night, four nights a week. And only when Aurora, Harriet, Ginny or Cassi were not there.

Arthur was furious when he found out that Ron had again attacked Harriet, and to make it worse he attacked Aurora as well. The parents of the other students were informed that their kids were expelled from Hogwarts they had the choice to go to another school if it would take them, be home schooled or have their wands snapped. There would be more charges brought as it was two members of prominent families that were attacked this time. Worse one of those children was the child of Lord Black. Hermione's parents were informed that they would have to go to court and find out how much restitution she would have to pay for her actions. A court date was set over the holiday's so that when school resumed Harriet and Aurora would be able to integrate back into their classes.

Harriet and Aurora managed to finish all assignments by spending all day every day except Christmas day, diligently working to catch up. They even got Narcissa to monitor them while making the assigned potions they had missed. They managed all of this with one day left in the holiday. They spent that day in London going to the Museum and the Zoo since they did not really have time for much else. Though they had a pretty good time at both locations. Their planned trip would be for the next summer and they would spend two months in California learning all about the muggle and magical worlds.

The rest of the year was uneventful and the rest of the school understood that bullying any students would have serious repercussions. Ron and the rest of the offenders were forced to pay 100,000 galleons restitution to each Aurora and Harriet. Hermione got a lighter fee because it was her first offense she had to pay 25,000 galleons to each Harriet and Aurora. She was told to stay away from Harriet, Aurora and their friends. She would return to repeat her fifth year and any classes she had with our heroines she would be kept away from them.


End file.
